fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of the Grotto (The Little Mew Mew)
Mini Mew, Erin, Tails, Truman, Dani, Shadow, and Alyssa led Zoey, who was blindfolded, into her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Zoey asked. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Mini Mew replied as soon as they were in Zoey's grotto and Mini Mew took the blindfold off of her. Zoey looked in amazement at the statue of Odd. "Oh, guys! Guys, you're the best!" Zoey exclaimed happily and she hugged them all. "It looks just like him. It even has him eyes." Zoey said, admiring the statue and she pretended, "Why, Odd, run away with you? This is all so sudden..." She giggled and spun around. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when he saw Antuari in the doorway with an intent look on his face. "Master!" Zoey exclaimed in shock. Mini Mew, Erin, Tails, Truman, Dani, Shadow, and Alyssa immediately hid in a big blanket and poked their heads out. Ruebun, Tito, Timon, and Pumbaa were right behind Antuari, looking down at the ground as Timon and Tito scraped his foot on the ground. Pumbaa and Rubeun has his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king." Antuari said, walking over to Zoey and he stopped a yard in front of her, "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed." "But master, I-" Zoey protested, only to be cut off by Antuari. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" He asked. "Master, I had to-" Zoey started, but got cut off by Antuari again. "Contact between the human world and Toonatopia is strictly forbidden. Zoey, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Antuari scolded. "He would've died!" Zoey exclaimed. "One less human to worry about!" Antuari said coldly. "You don't even know him!" Zoe protested angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" Antuari snapped, "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, evil scientists, incapable of taking over-" Zoey couldn't hold it in anymore and she shouted, "MASTER, I LOVE HIM!" She gasped at her own words and she covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue and Rubeun, Tito, Timon, Pumbaa, Mini Mew, Erin, Tails, Truman, Dani, Shadow, and Alyssa's eyes snapped open as wide as they could. "Zoey!" Erin, Dani, and Alyssa shouted. "No." Antuari said in disbelief. He then got angry, "Have you lost your senses completely, Zoey? He's a human! You're a Mew Mew!" Antuari yelled. "I don't care." Zoey responded. "So help me, Zoey, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!" Antuari said menacingly. And with that, his hands glowed light green and ghostly claws and shoots lightning everywhere, destroying Zoey's valuables. "Master!" Zoey said, trying to make Antuari stop but to no avail, "No! No, Master! Please! Master, stop! Master, stop it!" Zoey looked at the statue of Odd, realizing that her master's gonna destroy it last. He then shouted, "MASTER, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" But it was too late. Antuari shoots the last of his power and destroyed the statue of Odd to pieces, destroying it, too. Category:Fan Fiction